runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystery of the Red Power
|items = |kills = }} Walkthrough Talk to Sir Vyvin in the White Knights' Castle. *'Sir Vyvin:' Ah, Player, I have a bit of a problem. *'Sir Vyvin:' Yesterday, some squires, including my squire were promoted to the rank of a white knight. *'Sir Vyvin:' But I know how clumsy my former squire can be. *'Player:' Clumsy? *'Sir Vyvin:' Yes, I know that he lost my sword once. *'Player:' Wait, you knew about that?! *'Sir Vyvin:' I lost one eye, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. *'Sir Vyvin:' I don't know what would have happened to him if you didn't help him back then. *'Sir Vyvin:' But now, as he is a white knight, I'm afraid that he might make a big mistake... *'Sir Vyvin:' So I'm asking you to look after him and to help him. Quest overview is showed If yes *'Sir Vyvin:' Thank you. Please don't tell Asrol that I... *'Sir Vyvin:' That I... ehm... *'Player:' That you are worried about him. *'Sir Vyvin:' Yes. Though, that's not the word I'm looking for. Good luck soldier. Go to Sir Asrol at the same place as where he also was located as a squire. *'Sir Asrol:' Good to see you again Player! Yesterday I was promoted to a white knight!. *'Sir Asrol:' I couldn't have done it without you. **Congratulations! ***'Sir Asrol:' Thank you! **I'm happy for you. ***'Sir Asrol:' Thank you! **You don't need to thank me for that. ***'Sir Asrol:' Thank you! **I hope you don't lose your own sword. ***'Sir Asrol:' Ha ha! All goes to: *'Player:' What is your first task? *'Sir Asrol:' Well, due the fact that there was a war in lumbridge between Zamorak and Saradomin which Zamorak lost, we think that many Zamorakians want to avenge their god. *'Sir Asrol:' So we send some white knights to various locations, so they can spy on the servants of the chaos lord. *'Sir Asrol:' My mission is to go to the scouts, to report and if they need it, to aid them. *'Player:' Can I help you? *'Sir Asrol:' Well... If you want, you can go to the black knight fortress camp. *'Sir Asrol:' Meanwhile, I will go to Sir Rebrum and report about the grotworms. Black Knight Fortress Camp Go to the camp west of the Ice Mountain. You find a small camp, with a white knight captain and four attackable white knights (level 50). Talk to the white knight captain. *'White Knight Captain:' Who are you and what are you doing here? *'Player:' I'm player, I'm here to help Sir Vyvin with his reporting task. *'White Knight Captain:' Oh, nothing really happened, though a few black knights came very close to our camp so we had to move it. *'White Knight Captain:' Now, we are so close to the Ice Mountain that we are fff-freezing! *'White Knight Captain:' Can you make a fire for us? **Sure ***End's dialogue **Why don't you do it yourself? ***'White Knight Captain:' Can't you see we are busy spying? Chop a tree and use the log's on the Firepit. Then light the fire. You get 250 experience for it. *'White Knight Captain:' Thank you, but one log is just enough for a small period, can you cut some extra logs? *'Player:' How much log's do you want? *'White Knight Captain:' What about 9? You can make a pile right there. Cut 9 more tree's and place the log's on the log pile. *'White Knight Captain:' Thank you, good work soldier. You may leave. Go back to Sir Asrol. *'Sir Asrol:' And did anything happened there? *'Player:' Yes, they had to move to the ice mountain because they where to close to the black knight fortress. They had it cold so I made them a fire and gave them some wood. *'Sir Asrol:' I found out that many of Sir Rebrum's man died. So I they did send some extra knight's there. *'Sir Asrol:' Do you want to do another report? **Yes ***'Sir Asrol:' Alright! Can you go to the Goblin Village and Captured Temple team? I go to the scout's in Burthorpe. ***'Sir Asrol:' Oh wait, I just thought, here is a white knight badge, so you can show your an reporter from the white knights. **No ***'Sir Vyvin:' Oh, right. Here, I give you 100 coins as a payment. See you later. Goblin Village/Captured Temple Camp The camp is located just east of the grain field by Doric's house. There is one White Knight captain and four attackable white knights (level 50). Talk to the captain. *'White Knight Captain:' Are you the reporter? Show me your badge please. *You show the captain your badge *'White Knight Captain:' Well, we found out that the goblin village is preparing their weapons to join Bandos again in the war. Some Zamorakian monks were just doing what they always are doing. Nothing really happened here. *'White Knight:' Captain, don't forget the troll sir! *'White Knight Captain:' Oh yes, a small troll attacked us, coming out of Taverley. We defeated it easily though. That's all. *'White Knight:' Captain, some sort of red energy rats are attacking us! *'White Knight Captain:' What? Reporter, now you are here, can you help us? There are 5 red energy rats, they are all level 20. Once you killed someone it will turn into red energy fog. Once all rats are killed, the energy fog's will disappear. *'White Knight Captain:' I wonder what that was... *'White Knight Captain:' Thank you, what is your name? *'Player:' I'm player. *'White Knight Captain:' Thank you Player, you may leave. Go back to Sir Asrol. *'Sir Asrol:' Hello Player, how did it go? *'Player:' Well, we got attacked by some kind of red energy rats. *'Sir Asrol:' Red energy rats? Never heard of that. Were they strong? **Yes ***'Sir Asrol:' Sounds like trouble! **A bit ***'Sir Asrol:' Sounds like trouble. **Not at all ***'Sir Asrol:' Thank Saradomin! All dialogues go to: *'Sir Asrol:' Did more happened? *'Player:' The goblins are planning to fight for Bandos and a small weak troll attacked them but that's all. *'Sir Asrol:' Sounds like a more interesting story than I had. *'Sir Asrol:' Do you want to help me with the last task? **Sure! ***'Sir Asrol:' That's great, you should go to Dark Wizards' Tower team. **No. ***'Sir Asrol:' Oh, right. Here, I give you 250 coins as a payment. See you later. Dark Wizards' Tower Camp Go to the terrain north of the Dark Wizards' Tower mine. You find one White Knight captain and four attackable white knights (level 50) there are a few Black knight bodies lying around the camp, you can search them to collect a money reward with a total of 2000 gp. Talk to the captain. *'White Knight Captain:' Ah, seeing your badge you must be Sir Asrol. *'Player:' No, I'm player, I'm helping him. *'White Knight Captain:' Oh, we had one thing worth to mention, we were attacked by 5 Black knights, properly coming from Taverley Dungeon. *'White Knight Captain:' We managed to defeat them though and the bodies of the knights are still lying on the floor. *'White Knight:' SIR! *'White Knight Captain:' WHAT?! *'White Knight:' The tower... it's glowing! *'White Knight Captain:' !!! *'White Knight:' I hope they aren't summoning a demon or anything like that... *'White Knight:' I think it is some kind of undead spell... *'White Knight:' Wh-what is that?! *'Player:' Red energy monsters?! Several Red energy wolves of level 60 spawn. *'Player:' I fought Red energy rats before. *'White Knight Captain:' Please help us! The Captain will start attacking the wolves, he is level 75, while the normal knights are level 50. Sometimes the wolves turn into red mist and fly to nearby, standing in the mist will do some damage. After you defeated 5, 10 more will spawn. *'White Knight Captain:' We are outnumbered and weakened. *'White Knight Captain:' Troops, retreat! *'White Knight:' Yes Captain. *'White Knight Captain:' Player, go to the White Knight Castle and ask for reinforcements. Quickly! Go to Sir Asrol. *'Sir Asrol:' Ha Player, how- *'Player:' You need to send reinforcements to the Dark Wizards' Tower, many energy monsters are appearing there. *'Sir Asrol:' Sir Vant! *'Sir Vant:' Sir Asrol, what do you want? *'Sir Asrol:' You need to send reinforcements to the Dark Wizards' Tower. *'Sir Vant:' Ok. A cutscene play's, Sir Vant, Sir Asrol and the player, along with 20 white knights, appear at the tower. They attack various red energy wolves. Some extra wolves appear. *'Sir Vant:' Player, go to Taverley, ask Kaqemeex to send druid's for extra reinforcement's. Go to Kaqemeex. *'Kaqemeex:' Hello Player. *'Player:' You need to send reinforcements to the Dark Wizards' tower, many energy monsters are appearing there. *'Player:' The white knights are already fighting them, but it appears that they can't defeat them. Another cutscene plays, Kaqemeex and various druid's appear around the tower, attacking the wolves. They both use magic and summon some spirit wolves. Kaqemeex summons a steel titan who is joining the battle. *'Sir Vant:' I saw a few wolves going to Falador, you must stop them. Go to Falador, the quickest way is to take the shortcut (5 needed). Go to Falador square. You will see 5 red energy wolves (level 60), attacking guards. When you kill one red mist will appear. Kill all 5 and you get this message. I think I killed all of them... ...It appears that the mist is fusing... And a level 75 Red energy champion will appear, summoning up to 4 red energy rat's (level 25). Once he is killed, kill the rat's and you get this message: I should return to Sir Vant. Return to Sir Vant. Some red energy champion's and red energy rats appear to have joined the battle. Talk to Sir Vant. *'Sir Vant:' The creatures became more human-like and much stronger they also summon rat-like creatures. *'Sir Vant:' Can you go to the Wizards' Tower, south of Draynor and ask if they can send some reinforcements? *'Sir Vant:' You should talk to Sedridor and ask him if he can send some wizards. Go to the wizard tower and talk to Sedridor. *'Archmage Sedridor:' Welcome, adventurer, to the world-renowned Wizards' Tower. How can I help you? *'Player:' There are red energy monsters coming out of the dark wizard's tower. Can you send troops to fight them. *'Archmage Sedridor:' Of course! Archmage Sedridor teleport's himself, the player and 5 wizards to the area around the dark wizard tower. *'Sir Vant:' Good job Player! *'Archmage Sedridor:' This spell will not end if you don't go in the tower. *'Archmage Sedridor:' Oh No! A cutscene begins, a red thunderstorm is beginning and a red field of force appears around the dark wizard tower, so no one can get inside the tower. *'Archmage Sedridor:' The spell must be stopped from the inside of the tower. *'Archmage Sedridor:' Player, I can teleport you, along with someone else into the tower. **I will go with Sir Vant. ***'Archmage Sedridor:' No Sir Vant is leading the troops, you should choose another. **I will go with You. ***'Archmage Sedridor:' I would love to go, but to use the spell, I have to stay here. **I will go with Kaqemeex. ***'Archmage Sedridor:' No, he is leading his druids. **I will go with Sir Asrol. ***'Archmage Sedridor:' Good idea, you should bring him here. Infiltrating the Tower of Darkness Search Sir Asrol, he is always in battle with a champion, once you find him, talk to him. *'Sir Asrol:' Take this you red monster! *'Player:' Sir Asrol, you need to go to Archmage Sedridor. *'Sir Asrol:' Urg! Why? *'Player:' He teleports us into the tower. *'Sir Asrol:' Graaah! Alright, I come. *'Sir Asrol:' But please help me with this one. The champion will become attackable, it is level 75, kill it. After you did it, Sir Asrol will follow you to Archmage Sedridor. *'Archmage Sedridor:' Are you ready? **Yes ***'Archmage Sedridor:' Senventior disthine molenko. **No ***'Archmage Sedridor:' Then you should prepare yourself. You arrive at the ground floor in the tower. You see various Dark wizards being attacked by red energy wolves. They aren't attackable. Go to the 1st floor. It's a bit more red than the ground floor. You see 10 Red energy knights (level 75) they will attack you with melee. You can't go to the 2nd floor before you defeated them. Once you killed one, it will turn into a dark wizard level 44, who will help you in the fight. Go up once you defeated them all. The Final Floor Once you entered the final floor you will see Zandar Horfyre fighting a red energy monster. The red energy turn's into mist and fuses with Zandar Horfyre, turning him into a red energy titan (level 90). Sir Asrol (level 75) will aid you and sometimes the titan summon's various red energy knight's (level 60), which, if killed it will turn into a dark wizard (level 44) who helps you. Once the red energy titan is defeated, Zandar Horfyre will turn back to normal. *'Zandar Horfyre:' I'm free! *'Zandar Horfyre:' Quickly, I feel that the source of this is recharging. *'Zandar Horfyre:' I will use a spell to prevent that from happening. *'Zandar Horfyre:' You must help to activate it. Various symbols appear on the floor, one north, one south, one east and one west. Zandar will summon a small copy of one of the tokens, then you must activate the original one. The symbols as well as Zandar's location. After you had done it 8 good times, the red energy disappears. *'Zandar Horfyre:' I feel the source of the energy... *'Zandar Horfyre:' It is located... *'Zandar Horfyre:' beneath this tower?! *'Zandar Horfyre:' You two, saved us. What are your names? **I'm Playername ***'Sir Asrol:' Sir Asrol. ***'Zandar Horfyre:' Playername? Can you go and take a look? Sir Asrol, some energy monsters might reappear here, you should stay here and protect us if we need it. **Can't you just use magic to find that out? ***'Zandar Horfyre:' If I could I wouldn't ask for your name. So what is your name? ***'Player:'I'm Playername ***'Sir Asrol:' I'm Sir Asrol. ***'Zandar Horfyre:' Playername? Can you go and take a look? Sir Asrol, some energy monsters might reappear here, you should stay here and protect us if we need it. Finishing up On the ground floor stands a statue of Zamorak, It's surrounded by red energy. Inspect the statue. When you inspect a cutscene appears, where you accidentally touch the Zamorak button on Zamorak's belt. The Zamorak statue goes aside and a small hidden hole appears. In the hole you find a hidden necklace. Take it, the red energy disappears. Go back to Zandar. *'Zandar Horfyre:' These... I've heard about it. *'Zandar Horfyre:' It is a powerful object, according what I heard only eight of them where made. *'Zandar Horfyre:' They had an unknown dark side. Seven of them are destroyed. *'Zandar Horfyre:' That's all I know. *'Zandar Horfyre:' Maybe, using this, I can absorb them back in this object. A cutscene plays, Zandar uses the object and all wolves turn into mist. The mist goes back in the necklace. *'Sir Asrol:' Player, we must return to Sir Vant. Return to Sir Vant. *'Sir Vant:' Player, Asrol, good to see you. What was going on in the tower? *'Player:' Some dark magic artifact which even the mages themselves didn't know about. *'Sir Vant:' So it weren't the mages. Though, we can use this as a reason to burn the tower to the ground. *'Sir Asrol:' That would be unfair! *'Player:' It wasn't their fault! *'Sir Asrol:' That would be an attack on insolent people! *'Sir Vant:' Don't forget, they are Zamorakians, they bothered us long enough. *'Sir Vant:' They should be punished. **So for you, this is just an opportunity to kill Zamorakian worshipers? ***'Player:' Maybe your not as good as I thought. **I agree with burning the tower, they studied dark arts for to long ***'Sir Asrol:' I though you wouldn't agree with him! **Do what it want, it is your choice. ***'Sir Vant:' Than I know what I will do. **A real Saradominist wouldn't do this. ***'Sir Vant:' A real Saradominist must fight evil, at all the costs. All dialogue goes too *'Sir Vant:' Soldiers! Attack the wizards of Zamorak! *'White Knight:' Yes sir! *'White Knight:' Sir, what is happening? The tower disappears. *'Sir Vant:' Properly a side effect from their red curse. *'Sir Vant:' The fate they deserved. The white knights, wizards and druids leave. The player walks to the tower and the tower reappears. *'Player:' Perhaps it was protection magic. *'Sir Asrol:' So, it is still a happy end. Let's keep this our secret. *'Player:' Alright. *'Sir Asrol:' I give you a reward for helping me. Reward * lamp, also works for Prayer and Summoning. * * Red energy gem * "White knight messenger" or "White knight scout" title. * A total of 1000 coins. * Access to either the Saradomin scout costume cosmetic override or the Zandar Horfyre costume cosmetic override. * Members gain access to white knight archer armor and white knight mage robes after Wanted!. You can use the red energy gem on Zandar Horfyre to replay the boss fight, rewarding a red energy baby titan pet. The gem also boost your life points once a day if you have it in your inventory. Category:Legacy of the Veneficus